SAKURA PACARKU
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Aku… bermimpi bermain bersama dengan Sakura. Sakura yang cantik dan manis, duduk di ayunan dengan gembira. Dan aku, aku yang mengayunkan ayunan Sakura. Kami berdua bermain dengan sangat bahagia. Aku… suka sama Sakura. / Oneshot / NaruSaku / Mau baca? U


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura Pacarku © Thia Nokoru**

**Naruto – Sakura**

**.**

*** SAKURA PACARKU***

**.**

"Narutooo… lebih kencang lagi… hahaha…"

"Baiklah… kau harus berpegangan lebih erat lagi Saku…"

Aku… bermimpi bermain bersama dengan Sakura. Sakura yang cantik dan manis, duduk di ayunan dengan gembira. Dan aku, aku yang mengayunkan ayunan Sakura. Kami berdua bermain dengan sangat bahagia. Aku… suka sama Sakura.

Saat terbangun dari tidurku, aku segera menghampiri ibu-ku yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ibu! Ibu! Aku bermimpi, Ibu!"

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang ibu-ku kerjakan, aku segera menarik-narik bajunya dengan kencang.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Jangan tarik-tarik baju Ibu…"

"Ibu, semalam aku bermimpi… aku bermimpi bermain bersama dengan Sakura. A-aku… aku jadi suka sama Sakura, Bu…"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tatapan ibu-ku terlihat sangat terkejut?

"Naruto, kau masih kecil, Nak… Hmm… memangnya kau bermimpi apa dengan Sakura?"

"Aku bermimpi, Sakura bermain ayunan lalu aku yang mengayunkan Sakura, Bu!"

Ibu-ku tersenyum lembut melihat aku yang menceritakan mimpiku dengan penuh semangat. Kepalaku diusapnya dengan lembut.

"Berteman baiklah dengan Sakura-_chan_, ya…"

"Iya!"

Saat tiba di sekolah bersama dengan ibu-ku, di kelas aku melihat Sakura yang sedang bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain. Huh! Aku tidak suka melihat Sakura yang didekati oleh teman yang lain! Tapi, aku suka melihat Sakura yang tersenyum dengan ceria saat bermain dengan teman-teman. Tapi juga… kenapa teman-teman yang lain tidak mau berteman denganku? Aku… sendirian…

"Naruto, kenapa kau selalu membawa makan siang mie? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, lho…"

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, aku selalu membawa bekal mie ramen, ataupun mie goreng. Orangtuaku juga selalu memarahiku. Kalau tidak makan mie, aku selalu ngambek dan tidak mau datang ke sekolah. Karena aku yang nakal ini, orangtuaku pun terpaksa memberikan aku mie ramen untuk bekal ke sekolah.

"Habisnya… aku suka, Iruka-_sensei_… hehe…"

"Walau suka, kau tetap tidak boleh memakannya setiap hari, ya…"

"Huh! Aku tidak perduli!"

"Hahaha… kau ini, dasar bocah nakal!"

Entah mengapa, Iruka-_sensei_ ini sangat baik kepadaku. Aku suka Iruka-_sensei_.

"Naruto, kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Iruka-_sensei_ kan sudah pergi?"

Deg

Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, Sakura datang mengampiriku. Apakah Sakura memperhatikanku?

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa. Ah, Sakura… aku… aku… suka sama Sakura… mau pacaran denganku?"

Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa ku tau arti yang sesungguhnya. Seperti yang terlihat di televisi, bila suka sama seseorang, lalu dijadikan pacar, kan?

"Hmm… Naruto, kita ini masih kecil. Masih kelas 1 SD. Kata Ibu-ku, anak kecil itu tidak boleh pacaran. Kalau sudah besar, baru boleh pacaran. Kita temenan saja dulu, mau kan?"

Ahh… Sakura tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku senang sekali. Diantara teman yang lain, hanya Sakura, perempuan yang mau bermain bersamaku.

"Kita teman, ya…"

Aku pun belum mengerti apa arti kata-kata Sakura. Yang pasti saat ini, perasaanku sangat senang. Aku dan Sakura saling berjabat tangan sambil tertawa. Kami berdua seperti sedang mengikat janji saja.

"Oh, ya! Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau punya pacar dua, ah!"

"He? Kenapa dua?"

Kenapa Sakura mau punya pacar dua?

"Iya! Aku suka sama Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto suka sama aku. Aku jadi suka dua-duanya. Jadi, kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau pacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto…"

Aku belum mengerti lagi maksud dari perkataan Sakura ini. Tapi, melihat Sakura yang terlihat senang, aku pun ikut senang melihatnya.

"Ya…"

**.**

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

**.**

10 tahun sudah berlalu sejak itu. Sial! Bagaimana Sakura saat ini, aku tidak tau sama sekali. Kenapa juga aku harus pindah ke kota lain hanya karena ayah-ku ingin bekerja disana? Dan… setelah menunggu lama sekali, akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke kota kelahiranku ini. Apakah aku satu sekolah dengan Sakura?

"Baiklah! Aku siap! Sakura-_chan_, tunggu aku!"

Aku berlari memasuki halaman depan sekolah baruku. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang terlihat, ya… karena sebenarnya jam masuk sekolah sudah lewat 30 menit yang lalu.

Greekkk

Dengan kasar, ku buka kelas baruku ini. Tampak semua yang ada di dalam kelas terkejut dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hehehe… maaf, aku datang terlambat…"

Dengan cengiran khasku ini, mereka semakin menatapku dengan aneh. Apakah ada yang salah denganku?

"Kau, anak baru itu, ya? KELUAR! TETAP DILUAR, DAN JANGAN MASUK KE DALAM KELAS!"

"EHH?! Ke-kenapa?"

Hiiiyyy~ guru yang sangat menyeramkan. Aku tahu dia, Yamato-_sensei_. Guru yang terlihat baik, tapi sebenarnya sangat menyeramkan.

"INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA, HAH? KAU DATANG TERLAMBAT!"

"_Sensei_~ aku kan murid baru! Aku tersesat saat berangkat ke sekolah, _Sensei_~"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI!"

Ck, menyebalkan! Hari pertama sekolah, sudah diusir dari kelas.

"Ya sudah~ Aku main saja di luar~ Dah Sensei~"

Kalau sudah marah, sekalian saja buat lebih marah lagi. Tuh, kan… Yamato-_sensei_ sepertinya sudah sangat marah kepadaku. Sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, lebih baik aku kabur saja. Aku pun segera berlari sambil tertawa-tawa saat Yamato-_sensei_ akan memarahiku dengan lebih menakutkan. Haha… aku nakal, ya?

"Lalu… aku kemana?"

Karena tidak tau mau ngapain, aku keliling sekolah saja. Saat melewati sebuah ruangan kesehatan, samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah nama yang sangat kurindukan selama ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, pulang saja istirahat…"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau ada di sekolah."

"Kau demam. Kalau masih di sekolah, aku tidak mungkin terus bersamamu disini…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku suka Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn. Aku tau itu…"

Tu-tu-tu-TUNGGU! Aku tidak salah mendengar, kan? Sakura-_chan_? Sasuke-_kun_?

"_Iya! Aku suka sama Sasuke-kun, Naruto suka sama aku. Aku jadi suka dua-duanya. Jadi, kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto…"_

Ingatan masa kecilku terlintas dalam pikiranku. Ja-jadi… maksud dari ucapan Sakura saat kecil itu…

BRAAKK

Aku membuka kasar pintu ruang kesehatan. Aku berjalan kepada dua orang yang sedang terlihat mesra itu. Dan, aku… aku mengenal mereka berdua.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_ TIDAK BOLEH BERPACARAN DENGAN SI TEME INI! PACAR SAKURA-_CHAN_ HANYA AKU SEORANG!"

Mereka berdua mungkin terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata seperti itu. Heh, ini pertemuan kembali kita, loh… Ah~ Sakura-_chan_ semakin cantik saja~ aku… aku jadi ingin menangis bisa melihat kembali Sakura-_chan_~

"Kau siapa?"

JLEBBB

_(Sakitnya tuh disini, di dalam hatiku… Sakitnya tuh disini, melihat kau selingkuh… Sakitnya tuh disini, pas kenal hatiku… Sakitnya tuh disini, kau menduakan aku…) _Tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagu seperti itu entah darimana datangnya.

Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke kompakan seperti itu?

"AGGGHHHH…! Kalian lupa padaku?!"

Aku tidak percaya, mereka tidak ingat padaku? Ini… menyedihkan sekali… hiks…

"Sepertinya dia mengenalmu. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas…"

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu! Aku mau ditemani olehmu! Tidak mau sama laki-laki aneh ini!"

Apa? Laki-laki aneh? Tapi… Sakura terlihat tidak senang ditinggal oleh Sasuke. Apakah Sakura lebih menyukai Sasuke dibanding aku?

Kini, hanya ada aku dan Sakura yang masih demam di ruangan kesehatan ini. Aku terdiam, dan Sakura juga terdiam dan mengacuhkan aku.

"Sakura-_chan_… kau lupa padaku?" Aku mencoba untuk mengingatkan kembali Sakura dengan pelan-pelan.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya balik Sakura dengan ketus.

Ah, rasanya menyakitkan sekali dilupakan oleh orang yang kita sukai.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto, kau ingat? Kita pernah satu sekolah saat kelas 1 SD. Tapi, setelah lulus kelas 1, aku pindah ke kota lain…"

"…."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataanku sama sekali. Apakah karena demam?

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Kudekati Sakura sampai ke ranjang tidurnya di ruangan kesehatan ini. Sakura terlihat kesakitan. Wajahnya sangat merah dan napasnya terlihat berat.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku… aku mau Sasuke-_kun_ menemaniku…"

"Aku antar kau pulang ke rumah, ya? Atau, kau mau aku bawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"…."

Ini… benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini hanya Sasuke? Tidakkah Sakura ingin mengingat diriku ini?

"Kau harus sembuh. Aku tidak akan memanggil Sasuke untukmu. Aku antar kau pulang saja, ya…"

Walau awalnya Sakura tidak mau, aku terus memaksanya dengan pelan agar Sakura mau pulang. Kini, aku memapah Sakura keluar dari sekolah. Beruntungnya kami, saat keluar dari sekolah, ada sebuah taxy melewati sekolah ini. Kami naik taxy itu, dan menuju rumah Sakura. Sakura terlihat begitu lemah. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Sakura pulang, ya…"

"Iya, sama-sama…"

Istirahatlah yang cukup Sakura. Setelah sembuh, kau pasti akan mengingat aku kembali.

**.**

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 hari Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Apakah hari ini juga Sakura tidak masuk? Aku tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran Sakura. Dan aku juga sangat beruntung, ternyata aku satu kelas dengan Sakura.

Greeekkk

Aku membuka kasar pintu kelasku. Seperti biasa, teman-teman di kelas sudah terbiasa dengan kedatanganku yang berisik itu.

Tapi… hari ini berbeda… biasanya… Lee, teman sekelasku selalu memarahiku yang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Kini, Lee sedang merayu seorang perempuan di kelas ini.

"A-apa?"

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah muda sebahu, bando berwarna merah menghiasi kepalanya. Senyum cerianya membuat laki-laki yang mengelilingi perempuan itu begitu terpesona.

"APA?! TIDAK BOLEH!"

Aku tidak suka melihat itu!

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUAAA…!"

Aku segera menjauhi laki-laki yang mengelilingi gadis pujaanku itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Sakura selain aku!

"NARUTO! APA-APAAN KAU INI?!"

"SAKURA ADALAH PACARKU! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENDEKATINYA SELAIN AKU!"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU PACARAN DENGAN SAKURA, HAH?!"

Hmm… sepertinya akan jadi keributan di kelas ini. Ck, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan kalah dengan mereka semua!

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kami masih SD!"

"…."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Wuahahahaha… dasar bodoh!"

Gezzz, mereka menertawakanku! Apakah itu sebuah lelucon?

BLETAKKK

"ADUUHHH…!"

Sial, siapa yang menjitakku dengan keras seperti ini? Aku menoleh kebelakangku, dan… ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?

"Kau… Siapa kau berani sekali bilang kalau aku adalah pacarmu, hah? Aku hanya mau pacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_! Bukan dengan kau ataupun yang lainnya!"

Bukan hanya aku yang merasa hati ini hancur berkeping-keping, tapi… teman-teman laki-laki yang menyukai Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku mendengar kata-kata Sakura itu.

"Sakura-_chan_~ kenapa kau berkata seperti itu~ aku jadi sakit hati~"

Ternyata, Sakura adalah seorang perempuan populer di sekolah. Dia juga pintar. Sakura tumbuh besar menjadi seorang perempuan yang sempurna. Ah, aku jadi semakin menyukainya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

"Ya? Ah, Hinata-_chan_~ kau mau mengambil buku catatanmu yang kupinjam kemarin, ya?"

"I-iya…"

Hehehe… dia adalah teman sekelasku. Namanya Hinata. Seorang perempuan pemalu yang cantik dan manis. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta dengan Hinata.

"Ini, terima kasih, ya…"

"Hm,"

Manis sekali… ah, karena kehadiran Hinata, aku jadi melupakan Sakura. Aku pun kembali menatap Sakura, entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Sakura sedang marah. Tanpa bicara lagi, Sakura membuang muka dan pergi ke meja belajarnya. Haahh… bagaimana ini?

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Aku bersama teman-teman memilih untuk istirahat di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat.

"Hei, lihat di bawah sana. Itu Hinata, kan? Kenapa, ya… padahal Hinata itu cantik dan manis. Tapi, karena begitu pendiam dan pemalu, ia jadi tidak begitu mempunyai banyak teman."

Gaara menunjuk ke bawah, dan aku pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Gaara. Hinata. Hinata duduk seorang diri di bangku halaman belakang sekolah. Pasti kesepian sekali.

"Kalau tidak ada yang menemani, biar aku saja yang menemaninya… hehehe…"

"Apa? Kau menyukai Hinata?"

"Hn? Bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi, dalam hatiku sudah terkunci hanya untuk Sakura saja…"

Aku menghampiri Hinata di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia sangat terkejut dan begitu pemalu untuk berbicara denganku. Kalau Hinata tidak mempunyai teman, biar aku saja yang akan menjadi temannya.

"Sudah mau bel masuk, ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Iya…"

Aku dan Hinata berjalan menuju kelas berdampingan. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku mendengar bisik-bisik yang mengatakan kalau aku telah berpacaran dengan Hinata. Aku sih biasa saja, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu merah, dan Hinata berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Apakah Hinata marah digosipkan seperti itu denganku?

"Maaf, ya…"

"Ma-maaf untuk apa?"

"Kita jalan berdua seperti ini, mereka menggosipkan kita berpacaran…"

"Ti-tidak masalah, kok…"

"Kalau begitu, kita buat saja apa yang mereka pikirkan itu, hahaha…"

Aku menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan erat dan membawa Hinata menuju kelas kami. Aku tertawa, sedangkan Hinata terlihat begitu malu. Tapi, Hinata tersenyum melihat aku yang berbuat seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata ada yang tidak suka melihat aku yang menggandeng tangan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

**.**

Ini, seperti saat masih SD. Sakura yang selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, terlihat begitu jauh olehku. Aku juga, perlahan-lahan mulai menarik perhatian dari teman-teman. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa menarik perhatian Sakura sama sekali. Sakura selalu bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat aku mendekat, Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sebenci itu kah Sakura kepadaku? Apa salahku kepada Sakura sampai Sakura membenciku?

Taman di kota hari libur ini begitu sepi. Mungkin karena hari sudah akan senja. Aku berkeliling taman kota dengan sepeda. Bersepeda di sore hari tidak buruk juga, kan?

"Hiks…"

Eh? Dari dalam taman terdengar suara isak tangis seorang perempuan.

Deg

"Jangan-jangan… itu… suara manusia atau…"

Aku jadi merinding. Tapi, suara itu tidak juga berhenti. Mungkin bukan makhluk halus, itu suara manusia sungguhan. Karena penasaran, aku memasuki taman. Terlihat di dalam taman, ada seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis duduk di ayunan taman. Aku pun menghampiri perempuan itu, tidak baik menangis seorang diri di taman yang sepi ini, kan?

"Kenapa kau menangis seorang diri di sini?"

DEG

"Na-Naruto…?"

"SA-SAKURA- _CHAN_?! Wuaahh… kenapa kau menangis disini?!"

Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau yang sedang menangis adalah Sakura-_chan_.

"Naruto…"

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang ke rumah. Kenapa kau menangis disini, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hiks… Sasuke tidak pernah mau berpacaran denganku. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukaiku. Berkali-kali aku ditolak oleh Sasuke. Aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke…"

Sasuke, ya. Jadi, Sakura habis ditolak oleh Sasuke lagi?

"Hei, aku sudah bilang kepada mu dulu, aku suka sama Sakura. Rasa suka-ku ini tidak pernah hilang selama 10 tahun. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sekolah ini. Aku kembali kesini untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Tapi, kau tidak ingat denganku. Kau melupakan aku."

"Naruto…"

Dengan perlahan, aku mengayunkan ayunan yang Sakura duduki.

"Kau masih ingat kata-katamu dulu? Kau bilang kalau kau ingin mempunyai pacar dua! Kau menyukai Sasuke dan aku menyukaimu. Kau bilang kau jadi menyukai Sasuke dan aku. Kalau sudah besar, kau ingin berpacaran dengan Sasuke dan aku. Kau ingat? Kalau Sasuke tidak mau berpacaran denganmu, kalau begitu pacaran saja denganku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura-_chan_, selalu."

"Naruto… aku ingat. Aku tidak lupa denganmu. Kau pergi begitu saja, aku sedih saat kau pindah ke kota lain. Aku selalu bersama dengan Sasuke sejak itu. Aku selalu berpikir, kau sudah pergi jauh. Yang kupunya hanya Sasuke seorang. Kalau Sasuke juga harus pergi, aku jadi sendirian. Tidak ada lagi yang kusukai."

"Tapi, sekarang aku sudah kembali."

"Ya, kau sudah kembali. Saat melihatmu, aku sangat terkejut. Kau tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang keren."

"Hehehe… terima kasih. Aku juga terkejut, melihatmu lagi, kau tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik dan pintar."

"Tapi, aku membencimu, Naruto."

"EH? Kenapa?"

Inilah yang ingin aku ketahui. Akhirnya Sakura mengatakan kalau ia membenciku. Jadi, selama ini pikiran kalau Sakura membenciku memang benar.

"Kau selalu tebar pesona sama banyak anak perempuan. Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, kau seharusnya tidak tebar pesona dengan perempuan lain…"

"EHH? Te-tebar pesona? Aku tidak tebar-tebar pesona!"

"Bodoh! Kau selalu bersama dengan Hinata, Shion, Ino, dan perempuan lainnya…"

"Ah… yang kusukai hanya Sakura seorang. Mereka hanya aku anggap teman saja, kok!"

"Naruto… ayun lebih kencang…"

Aku mengayun ayunan Sakura sedikit lebih kencang. Ternyata Sakura membenciku karena aku dekat dengan banyak perempuan. He? Tunggu, apakah Sakura cemburu melihat aku yang dekat dengan perempuan lain? Hehehe… sepertinya begitu.

"Sakura… kau cemburu?"

"Bodoh! Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya kesal saja, kau ini ternyata _playboy_! Aku tidak percaya kepadamu!"

"Ah… jangan begitu Sakura-_chan_, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi pacarmu dan aku ingin selamanya bersama denganmu…"

"Hahaha… apa itu? Kata-katamu itu sudah terlalu jauh… bersama selamanya?"

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha…"

Aku menghentikan ayunan Sakura. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Kutatap tajam kedua mata Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Aku serius Sakura…"

Wajah Sakura memerah menatap aku yang serius. Apakah Sakura berdebar-debar? Jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Na-Naruto… jangan tatap aku seperti itu…"

"Sakura-_chan_… aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini…"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan perlahan ke wajah Sakura. Kurasakan napas hangat kami yang sudah menyatu. Hidung kami bersentuhan dengan perlahan, dan…

Cup

Aku mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Hanya mengecupnya sedikit. Tidak lebih.

Kupandang wajah Sakura yang sangat merah.

"Hehehe… terima kasih…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?!"

"Menciummu…"

"A-aku ingin ciuman pertama dengan Sasuke, tapi kenapa kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku?"

"Wah, beruntungnya aku… hehehe…"

Bletak

"Aw, sakit, Sakura-_chan_~"

"Kau sudah mengambil ciumanku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Buat aku melupakan Sasuke, dan buat aku untuk lebih mencintaimu. Buat rasa cintaku padamu ini lebih besar dari rasa cintaku kepada Sasuke."

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan melakukannya. Hoooo… yeah~ akhirnya Sakura-_chan_ menjadi milikku seorang!"

Aku berlonjak senang karena akhirnya Sakura mau menjadi milikku. Eh? Milikku? Yah, nanti…

"Naruto, ayo, ayun aku lagi… yang kencang, ya…"

"Baiklah! Kau pegangan yang erat, ya… biar tidak terjatuh…"

Ini, seperti dalam mimpiku waktu kecil. Mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan saat kami sudah besar. Sakura terlihat bahagia sekali. Aku akan terus membuatmu bahagia, Sakura. Aku akan terus menjaga senyummu dan tidak akan membuat kau menangis.

**.**

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_~ aku rindu padamu~"

Saat memasuki kelas, aku segera berlari menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Kelakuanku ini membuat seisi kelas terkejut.

"Naruto, jangan memelukku seperti ini!"

Sakura melepaskan paksa pelukanku. Apakah Sakura tidak suka kupeluk?

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan memeluk Sakura sembarangan!"

Lee menghampiriku dan tidak suka dengan aku yang memeluk Sakura. He, dia belum tahu, ya…

"Kenapa? Aku kan pacar Sakura, kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Sejak awal kau selalu berkata kalau kau ini adalah pacarnya Sakura, Sakura sendiri belum mempunyai pacar, jangan mengaku seenaknya!"

"Hehehe… tidak percaya? Sakura-_chan_,"

"Ya?"

Cup

"Kyaaaa…." Teriak murid perempuan.

"Gyaaaa…." Teriak murid laki-laki.

"Hehehe… percaya?"

Bletak

"Aw, kenapa kau menjitakku Sakura-_chan_?"

"JANGAN MENCIUMKU DI KELAS DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG, BODOH!"

"Hehehe… tidak apa-apa, kan? Jadi, kau mau kita ke tempat yang sepi? Ayo kita ke atap sekolah, aku akan menciummu lebih dalam…"

"BODOH!"

Hahaha… apa yang akan terjadi di hari-hari selanjutnya? Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang terjadi saat ini, nikmati saja. Aku mencintai Sakura, selamanya pun akan terus mencintai Sakura.

"Sakura-chan~ kau mau pergi kemana? Aku ikut!"

"Jangan ikuti aku! Aku malu, tau! Kau bodoh Naruto! Aku benci padamu!"

Hee~ kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apakah aku telah berbuat yang berlebihan? Aku kan hanya membuktikan kalau aku dan Sakura pacaran, kan? Sakura itu adalah pacarku.

**.**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**2 NOVEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**Cuma fanfic sederhana yang terinspirasi dari kisah cinta anak TK adikku sendiri… :D **

**Gimana, suka gak? Hehe… **

**Semoga yang membaca fanfic ini terhibur, ya… :D**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot NaruSaku lainnya… XD**

**Bye… ^O^)/**


End file.
